


Won't Let It Cut Me Down

by idiotlord



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Original Akuma, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 06:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotlord/pseuds/idiotlord
Summary: An accident in class caused Marinette to change her hairstyle. Dispirited, she was saved by a hairdresser who gave her a magical cut to gives her confidence. With this new look, how will others react to her new boldness? Many seem very giddy - a certain cat - while another is out to cause trouble when attention isn’t on her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	Won't Let It Cut Me Down

It all started in science class, a wrong mixture and a tiny spark. No one could’ve seen or predict for it to happen. Especially to the last person they’d think who deserved it. There’s a saying that a girl’s hair is a reflection of themselves; from the style that suits the person’s personality to the length and shine that shows the care they’ve put into it. Especially towards adolescent girls who are beginning to build their identities. But sometimes things just don’t go the way one planned, unforeseen circumstances occur and damages happen.

“It’s not the hair that defines the person, but what’s inside”, adults would spread this wisdom to the youths but when there’s fire involved, it’s hard for a child to listen.

* * *

“When people think of fire, most automatically think of the color red. However, fire is not just one color. When added with different metals, fire can range from multiple colors of the rainbow.” Ms. Mendeleiev, the main science and math teacher of their class turned from the chalkboard to address the students. “Can anyone name some of the metals that does this? Adrien.”

Raising his hand, the model student easily answered, “Calcium, sodium, boron, copper, potassium, and methanol.” 

“Excellent. Knowing this, scientists are able to use this process to determine what material or metal are contained in certain samples such as water, debris, and such. Today, we’ll be experimenting with some common household materials and seeing what metals they contain.”

Today was a real treat for everyone because it’s a lab day. Normally science class contains mostly lectures and quizzes but on some occasions, they get to do hands-on experiments and Bunsen burners are rarely used due to safety concerns. While the class buzz with excitement to be playing with fire, Ms. Mendeleiev made her way through the aisle between the tables, passing out the assignment sheets and hooking up the burners.

“You’ll be put into pairs with the person in your table. Yes, Nathanaël, you'll be partnered with Ivan and Lila in a 3-person group since we have an odd number of students. Don’t try to hide back there.” The teacher called out to the timid artist, motioning for him to move his seat closer before turning back to the rest of the class. 

Lila frowned at the idea for a second before pasting on a pitiful smile and gently protest. “Actually, Ms. Mendeleviev, can I join Adrien’s group since I’m a little behind on my studies?”

Unlike Ms. Bustier, this veteran teacher is not so accommodating of her demands and shot down her request quickly. “If there’s something you don’t understand, I would suggest you read over the lesson plan before asking help from others. Now, I want you all to carefully test out each chemical under fire and write out the effect of what metals each dish has. You have until the end of class to fill out the handout and be sure to be very detailed with your explanation. I'd better not see any duplicate reports.”

Turning away, no one noticed the glare from the Italian girl. Ms. Mendeleiev rolls out a cart filled with supplies. There are medium sized metal trays with 6 small petri-dishes of various substances labeled lighter fluid, calcium cubes, boron, table salt, chloride and battery fluid. On the counter in front of the classroom, there were sets of goggles, gloves, tongs, beakers, thermometers, and stirring sticks. 

“Now I want one person from each group to come get the materials and the other will get the safety kits.”

The groups talk among themselves to figure out who will get which. Alya immediately choose to get the materials because Marinette would “probably trip on accident”. Marinette pouted and would’ve argued otherwise if she hadn’t actually agreed with her on that account.

Their teacher reminded everyone to securely fasten their protective goggles and gloves before even allowing them to move on with the testing, going as far as checking each student with a checklist. Even assisting on putting it on them herself when some weren’t tight enough or were a little off centered. 

For the next few minutes, class was going smoothly. The groups were working diligently, following instructions to a Tee that had the teacher feeling satisfied; even when some of the students got a little noisy seeing by the color reaction. So when another student knocked on her door to tell her that she’s being summoned by the principal, she felt confident enough to put Marinette - as class president - in charge of the class while she’s out. But of course not all things can stay peaceful.

“Ridiculous! I didn’t see what color it made. Sabrina! Get more of that thing again.” Chloé’s voice rang out the room. 

“But, Chloé, there’s no extra material left and we’re only allowed that much.” The other girl timidly answered. 

“Then get some from someone else!” she snapped as if it’s obvious. 

Unfortunately for her, the tables around her heard and were on the lookout to protect their supplies from being stolen. But that doesn’t seem to deter Sabrina from trying after being glared at hard by the spoiled girl. And it looked like their target is Mylene who wasn’t quick enough to take the petri-dish of flammable substance away. Seeing that her lab partner was Alix, Marinette knew things were going to get violent quickly if she didn’t stop them. 

“Sabrina, give that back. It belongs to their group and if you try it again-” Marinette stepped up between Sabrina and Alix before the skater launched at her.

That’s when Chloé got up as well. “Back off, Dupain-Cheng, you can’t order Sabrina around. Only I can! And if I said, I need more, then I get more.”

“That’s not fair and you don’t control the class, Chloé.” 

“You want to bet!”

While everyone was focused on the two girls arguing, Lila decided to take the opportunity to set up a trap. Still mad for not getting her way because of the teacher, she thought of a way to take out three birds with one stone; i.e. Ms. Mendeleiev, Marinette, and placing the blame on Chloé. No one would ever suspect her at all.

Taking the dish of lithium powder, she sprinkled a thin trail from the Bunsen burner to the edge of the table where Marinette is standing, and on the hem of her thin jacket. It only took a few seconds that no one would have caught it. Next she took the protective glass dome off and quietly place it on it’s side to make it look as if it was naturally taken off. The last step should be easy.

The argument was getting heated and others are stepping up to prevent them from getting physical. With Ivan and Nathanaël supporting Mylene and Alix, Adrien and Nino trying to talk down Chloé, no one noticed a sly hand pressing down on an ignition button. A burst of red and pink flames jumped in front of the two girls that forced them to slide back. But to everyone’s horror, the flames actually followed Marinette and caught onto her clothes.

In a panic, everyone screamed and scrambled to do something. All the safety lesson lost in their confusion and fear. Marinette couldn’t hear the difference between her own scream with the others as her brain switched to survival mode, telling her to get away from the fire that crept up her arm to her face. Falling down, she tried to scream for help from her friends to take the jacket off as the heat brushed against her flesh but everyone was frozen in fear.

For a slow second, Marinette almost believed that she’ll be burnt to death before a cloud of white foam enveloped her. The sudden cold against her skin felt like it was burning her the same as the flames but she couldn’t tell as her mind and body shuts down. Then water rained in the room as the emergency sprinklers are finally set off, drenching everyone and everything in water. 

Numbly, blue eyes look up to see a familiar blond boy holding small red tank with a hose pointing at her. A fire extinguisher, her mind supplemented. Adrien saved her from the fire? Then the door slammed open and their purple-haired teacher stormed in, yelling out something she couldn’t make out before kneeling down in front of Marinette. She must’ve blanked out for a while because when Marinette became aware of her surroundings again, she found herself in the nurse’s office with a blanket around her shoulders.

“Marinette! Can you hear me?” A voice called her from the side. It was a damp Alya, gazing at her with concern. 

The French-Asian girl didn’t want to worry her friend so she tried to give her a smile. It felt stiff. “I-I’m okay. I-I think?”

“That’s good. The nurse said you were in shock a little but was able to give you first aid. She had to cut off your jacket to bandage your arm from the burns.” she explained.

“T-That’s okay… I-I can always... make a n-new one.”

“The school already called your parents and told them what happened so they’re on their way to pick you up.” Alya bit her lip anxiously, like she’s trying to keep herself from blurting out her thoughts but felt that it needs to be said. “Marinette… I don’t want to freak you out. But I think you should look in a mirror. To check out the… damage.”

Hearing that, her first thoughts were that she was burned and disfigured but other than the bandages on her arm, she doesn’t feel any pain on her body. Next she thought it was her face but other than the damp sticky feeling from the foam and sprinklers, there’s no pain. Bracing herself, she turned to look at the large mirror over the nurse sink in the room. 

“Oh.” 

She saw her reflection.

“I-It’s a good thing we… took the s-safety test, huh? The g-goggles… it really… p-protected my eyes… and f-face.”

With a shaky hand, she reached up to touch her head. A few brittle locks fell from the slightest contact.

“It’s just hair. It’s not like I’m bleeding or-or anything. It'll grow back. A-At least, I’m still alive, right?” Although she tried to force the smile to stay on her face and her voice steady, she couldn’t stop the slight tremble of her lower lip from shaking as tears pooled under her eyes. “R-Right?” 

“Oh, Marinette.” Seeing her best friend trying to stay strong, Alya quickly pulled her into a tight hug, pressing the dark-haired girl’s face against her shoulder where she broke down in sobs. 

\---

As many expected, Marinette didn’t show up to school the next day. They can’t blame her after a traumatizing experience like that, along with the fact that the perpetrator - Chloé - wouldn’t be punished for it. So it’s better to not be in the same room for the next few days. As for Ms. Mendeleiev, her lab classes has been suspended until after an investigation of the incident so it’s back to lectures and tests again. 

In class, some of the girls and boys would send glares to Chloé which she blatantly ignored. If anyone tried to speak up, the blonde would defend that she wasn’t at fault and that it was a freak accident. And to their frustration, they couldn’t argue against that since it was technically true. Although they all witnessed her instigating the argument, there wasn’t any proof of her being directly involved with the fire nor that it was an intentional incident.

Alya was close to stomping towards the blonde to give her a piece of her mind – and fist – if Nino hadn’t been there to hold her back but quietly agreed. Adrian frowned and tried to scold Chloé but again, she would brush it off and continued the day as she pleases. Although Chloé is innocent from the fire, people can’t help but automatically push the blame on her with the thought that if it wasn't for her selfish personality, bad things wouldn't happen.

From the shadows, Lila hides her dark grin for getting some revenge on Marinette. She even got away with the crime while others are punished. The wicked girl was very pleased with the results and hoped that the goody-two-shoes would not come back to school for a long time.

“I swear, one day she’s going to push me too far.” Alya growled as she tried to wrestle out of Nino’s hold. “And stop trying to stop me!” 

“Chill, girl, I’m trying to save you from getting arrested.” He replied back but reluctantly let her go when he felt her calm down. “Besides, if you go to jail for punching her majesty in the face, you’d think that would make your homegirl happy?” 

The teen reporter huffed and stubbornly crossed her arms. “No. But it would make me happy.”

Adrian didn’t want to admit that seeing Chloé getting some sort of punishment for causing so much trouble for everyone yesterday would make him happy too - since she was his childhood friend - but there are days when she takes things too far. After that, he made a promise to himself that the next time he sees her up to no good, he’s going to step in and do something about. Like Marinette or like Ladybug. At least this way, no one else would get hurt.

“Is Marinette okay?” he asked Alya.

“Yeah, no permanent damages. Her clothes took most of the burns than her skin. She texted me saying that she’s going to the salon with her mom today.” 

The guys winced. Although no one has seen how Marinette looks like after the initial fire and water dunk, there were enough whispers from the girls that the boys are more than aware to not mention anything hair-related to them or whenever Marinette is present. From the way they talked about it, you would think she’d lost a limb or became severely disfigured. 

“If she needs any help, I know some hairdressers. I can call and put in a good word for her.” Adrian offered, eager to help any way he could.

Alya gave him a grateful smile and patted his arm. “Thanks, sunshine, I’m sure she’d be really happy with that. Let me text her to check.”

The boy felt happy. It’s one thing to save someone when he’s a hero in a magical suit, but it’s a nicer feeling to help as Adrien, himself too. Especially for a dear friend. 

They wait for her to text on her phone. After a few minutes of back and forth messaging, Alya got her report ready to tell the guys. “She says thanks for the offer but she already booked an appointment at a well-known salon called _Le Sigh_.”

“Oh! I know that place. They are really great. If she can, tell her to ask for Jean. He’s really into keeping hair natural and healthy.”

“Jean. Got it.” With quick fingers, she sent a message and got a reply that made her grin. “She says she’ll take your recommendation and I quote, ‘It’s very sweet of Adrien to offer’.”

“I’m just glad to help.” He scratched the back of his head bashfully while Nino bumped shoulders with a thumb up, his face wearing the same wide grin as Alya. “Do you think she’ll be fine if we visit her?”

Alya’s grin shrunk down to an apologetic smile. “That might not be a good idea. It’s best to give her some space and let her come back when she’s ready.”

Adrien’s shoulders dropped slightly in disappointment and Nino patted his back. “Bummer. Don’t worry, dude. Marinette’s a tough chick. A little hair cut won’t stop her from coming back to school. She’ll bounce back in no time.”

That cheered him up a little. “Yeah, you’re right. Knowing her, she would make it work ten times better.”

“Oh?” Alya raised a curious brow, internally debating whether to pull out her phone to record this for her friend without being obvious.

“She’s just so kind, positive and creative. I’m sure she’ll find a way.” Simultaneously, Adrian felt two hands on both his shoulders and was faced with both his friends grinning widely with a twinkle in their eyes that screams ‘We know something you don’t know but we won’t tell you’ all over. “What?”

“Dude, you’re a good guy, you know that?”

“What?”

\---

Marinette tugged down on the beanie she over her head. When she got home after the fire incident, she immediately rushed to the bathroom where she spent almost two hours crying into the shower and constantly scrubbing her hair with shampoo and conditioner as if it would magically grow back like in the cartoons. When the water turned cold, her tears all spent and down the drain, she hazard a look in the mirror. 

She had avoided looking at her reflection after the first time in the nurse’s office until now for fear that she would burst out sobbing in front of someone again. Biting her lip, she raised her eyes up to the foggy mirror and tried to calmly assess the damage. Good news, it’s not as bad as she’d expected. 

Bad news, it’s still bad. Very bad. The fire mostly took off the left side of her pigtails so the right side is almost untouched. While it didn’t burn off her hair to the point that she has to shave half her head or anything, it was close and uneven enough for her to know that no matter what the hairdresser could do, her hair would still have to be cut short a little above her ears.

Marinette has never been obsessed with her hair like Chloé but seeing it in this condition now and the thought of having to go back to school – to Adrian – looking like this… She slammed her hands on the porcelain sink. It felt like she has lost a part of herself; her sense of identity, her femininity and her confidence. 

All because of hair. 

Something so simple and basic that she didn’t know she took for granted. Even now, she’d never realized how long it took for her hair to grow this long or how she’s so used to the same tied up hairstyle she’s known for.

Her hand tightened around the soft knit fabric of her beanie again as she felt her stomach twist in shame for being like this in public and wanted to hide back in her room. She was close to considering running back when a voice brought her back to the present. 

“Marinette.” She heard her mother’s soft voice called to her and looked up to see that they have arrived to the salon. “We’re here. Are you feeling well?”

The girl nodded and followed her into the salon. As Sabine talked to the receptionist about their appointment, Marinette took her time looking around. The salon was very impressive; the décor is a mixture of modern and posh with the simplistic black and white color schema decorated with the classical wooden furniture and spots of greenery that gives the welcoming warm feeling. It’s clearly a high-end establishment but the friendly atmosphere makes it feel comfortable for those who aren’t as rich. She was looking at a portrait of a cat silhouette when she was being called for again.

“Hello, you must be Marinette.” the receptionist greeted her as she stands by her mother. “Your mother explained to us your situation and would like to reassure you that you’ll have complete privacy in our inner rooms.”

Hearing that, the young girl was grateful. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Now our next question is if you have a preference on who you’d like to cut your hair? Unless you’re comfortable with whoever is available at the moment.” The receptionist hands her a list of names and photos of the stylists with a brief profile of their specialties, their years of experience, along with their prices.

She scanned through the list and then spotted one that she recalled from her text Alya sent her earlier. “Jean” was the name that Adrien had recommended and as much as she would love to accept anything that her crush would offer, the price for that person was unfortunately very high since it’s the first name on the list. But then again, she shouldn’t have been surprised since Adrien is a famous model and by default he would get the best.

Next to her, Sabine could read the struggle on her daughter’s face and how her eyes lingered on the prices at the top of the list. It’s true they aren’t poor because of their bakery’s popularity and despite their good business, they’re very modest about spending. But splurging once in a while doesn’t hurt. And this is her beloved daughter who’s been nothing but good and obedient to them, always smiling even when she’s hurt yet wouldn’t tell them because she doesn’t want them to worry.

Resting a hand on Marinette’s shoulder, Sabine gave her daughter a gentle smile as she took the list from her hand. “Marinette, don’t worry about the price. It’s not a problem. Just pick whoever will make you happy.”

“But, Mom…”

“Marinette.” She cut her off sternly. “I’m your mother. Let me spoil you once in a while.”

The girl almost wanted to cry again for being blessed with such loving parents but was able to hold it in and gifted her mother with a genuine smile. “Thank you, Mom.”

The receptionist politely waited before asking again, “Have you made a decision?”

“Oh, um, yes. Can I get Jean to cut my hair? I mean, If he’s available.”

“No problem! Let me go get and explain to him your situation.” the receptionist left to speak to a man who was putting on his apron with scissors lined in the pockets. After a few minutes, both returned to the front.

“Hello, I’m Jean.” the man greeted them with a wide smile. He was tall with stylish blue hair tied up, a neatly trimmed beard and mustache, and dressed in bohemian fashion. If she hadn’t known he’s a hairdresser, Marinette would have mistaken him for a model. 

“N-Nice to meet you.” the girl was able to mumble, nervously holding onto her mother’s hand for support. He offered his hand and a calming smile that she can’t help but shake and felt anxiety slowly fade away. 

“I was told a little about your situation, so we’ll be using the back to the private room. Your mother can come with us if you’d like.”

Marinette turned to her mother who was silently encourages her. Then she made her decision and turned back to Jean. “It’s okay, I can go by myself.”

“Then please follow me.”

Sabine tapped her daughter to tell her, “I’ll be out doing a little errand so call me whenever you’re done, dear.”

She nodded before following that man to the back of the salon and entered the dressing room. Like outside, it has the same set up of a salon chair, counter with all the tools and a large vanity mirror. The only difference was the walls around them. 

“Please take a seat, Marinette, and remove your hat.” Jean lowered the chair for her to sit and pumped it back up to his height. “Don’t be scared. There’s only the two of us here. No one will see you.”

Closing her eyes, she held her breath and tug off her beanie. Like ripping off a bandage, she thought and waited for the horrified gasps or tsks of disgusts. But it never came. Instead, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand gently brushed through her damaged hair.

“You poor thing. It’s a miracle that your face wasn’t burned. I’m more surprised you’re not as traumatized. If it were me, I’d never want to leave my room or go near anything hot.” he shuddered and patted her head. “You’re a very brave girl.”

Still not used to being praised, Marinette couldn’t help but instinctively deflect it. “N-No, no! I’m not brave at all. I’m just.. more used to- uh… worse things. Like… you know, akumas.”

That made him more sympathetic. “Marinette. You don’t know how amazing a person like you are and no one deserves to be used that used to worse things.”

She doesn’t know what to say so she just looked down at her lap. He wrapped the cutting covers and snapped it around her neck. “But what you do deserve is a wonderful makeover. And I’m honored to be the one to give it to you.”

Tilting her head up to meet his eyes in the mirror, he asked, “So tell me, any idea on what hairstyle you’d want? Have you had a chance to think about it?”

“Not really. I’ve kind of… been avoiding… mirrors.”

“Understandable.” He took out a comb and scissors, snipping off the damaged ends so they can assess what they have. “Let’s just clean up this canvas and see what we can work with. Again, it’s not as bad as you think it is. Your hair is shorter than before but it’s not all gone.”

“In my head, I know that… but… I don’t feel like a… a girl anymore. I-I mean... it’s j-just so…” she snapped her mouth shut to prevent herself from blathering any more, her face heating up with embarrassment as her true thoughts slipped out. She tries to blink back tears. “S-Sorry!”

Giving her a smile again, Jean handed her a couple sheets of tissues which she took gratefully. “It’s okay, Marinette. You’re still young and you’ve probably had long hair for a while now. Luckily for you, there are many different styles of short hair that are popular these days.”

She gnawed her lower lips nervously. “B-But what if it doesn’t suit me? W-What if I look weird?”

“Don’t worry about that, Marinette. You’re a very pretty girl and I know you can pull off any look. It’s all about your attitude.”

“My attitude?”

He took out a black photobook from the shelf and hands it to her. “Look through this.”

She took the book and opened to the first page that holds 4 polaroid photos of different girls. She flipped to the next page and see photos of more girls. They all look happy. She tilted her head in confusion.

“Do you notice anything similar?” 

“Similar?” focusing on each set of pictures per page, her eyes widen in excitement as she blurts out, “They all have the same haircut! But…”

“Yes?” he asked with a twinkle in his eyes with expectancy, seeing her solve the puzzle.

She hesitated for a moment, double checking just to be sure before answering, “It’s the same cut but they don’t… look the same? Does that make sense?”

“Correct. If you look at her,” he points to the first Polaroid and then to the girl next to it, “and her, you can see that they have the same face shape and hair color but they don’t look the same overall. Do you know why is that?”

She shook her head, suddenly very curious about this strange phenomenon.

“Attitude.” He replied simply. “When you look at them, how would you describe them?”

“Well, uh. The first girl looks…cute. Like a bubbly person. And the other girl is kind of… cool? Or confident?” 

“And that’s because they are. It’s all about their attitude and personality that shows up and make the person. Not the hair. Hair can amplify it but it’s really about the inside that counts.” He shrugs offhandedly. “Cliché but true. Although I don’t normally tell this to all my customers or else I’ll lose business so let’s just keep this between us, okay?”

Marinette giggled behind her hand. All the negative feelings that weighed her down all day and last night lifted off her shoulders as she felt a real smile appear on her face. “Thank you, Mr. Jean. I’m really glad I took my friend’s suggestion and asked for you.” 

“Oh? Someone recommended me? What’s her name?”

“It’s actually a boy. Adrien Agreste.”

“Ah! Adrien, I remember him. Very lovely hair, although I don’t know how in the world he gets into so much trouble. You’d think being a model would mean he’d be more well groomed _but_ then again, he is still at the prime of his youth.”

“What?” she snaps her head around to look at him with wide eyes. “Trouble? What do you mean, trouble?”

“Not real trouble, Marinette.” He reassures her, turning her back to face the front so he can combed some parts of her hair and assess it. “I meant his hair. Whenever he comes, I would find weird things like some singed hair, food crumbs and foliage, those kinds of things. If he weren’t such a sheltered boy, I would’ve thought he’s rolling around in some alley. Or probably sticking his head out the window from a car.”

The dark haired girl has to slap a hand over her mouth as a laugh and a small snort escaped her mouth at the imagery. Although she would not deny that she finds any expression Adrien would make is beautiful to her, even though she has to admit how silly he would look sticking his head out a window, wind blowing in his face with his tongue sticking out like an excited dog. Silly but still cute.

“That’s better.” Says Jean. When she gave him a bemused expression, he pointed to her reflection. “A smiling you is the best look. Its very beautiful.”

A dark blush bloomed her cheeks as she shyly shrunk into herself like a turtle. “T-Thank you.”

“Uh-uh! We’re not going to have that. You need to accept that you’re beautiful and tell me you are before I can cut your hair.”

“Huh?! Uh, I do?”

“You do what?”

“Accept it?” 

“Accept what?”

“That I’m… uh… b-beaut… full…?” she mumbled off. 

Jean cupped one ear and leaned in closer. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that. If I were a genie, I would need to hear the magic words.”

Looking at his playful yet kind expression, she took in a deep breath - ignored the heat on her face - she tries to summon all of the confidence from Ladybug and stubbornly brace herself in front of the mirror. “Jean-ie, make me beautiful!”

There was a small beat before she added a polite, “Please.”

He let out a bark of laughter and spun out a pair of scissors in his hand. “Excellent! And, my dear, I can’t promise to make you beautiful because you already are,” wink. “ _but_ I can give you a little help to bring out that fierce tiger inside you.”

She blinked in surprise, her body vibrating in nervousness and excitement. “How did you know I’m a Leo?”

He winked again, holding a finger to his lips. “That’s a secret trait of mine. Now, let me throw you some ideas, how short do you feel comfortable with?”

“It’s been a while since I’ve had short hair. Shortest being about above my shoulders.”

“Hmm. Have about shaving? Buzz cuts?”

Her eyes widen as she blurts, “No bald!”

He chuckled and checked off the ‘half-shaved hairstyles’ ideas. “Pixie cuts?”

She thought of Rose. “It’s cute but I don’t know if I can pull it off.”

“I’m starting to get an idea.” He runs his fingers through her hair, visualizing possibilities and potentials. “Are you high maintenance or do you prefer an occasional blow dry and comb?”

“A little of both? Mostly casual but I don’t mind putting in effort for special occasions.” Marinette admits, thinking between her time rushing as Ladybug and looking nice in front of Adrien.

“Okay, one last question: how much do you like Adrien?”

Her face turns red in an instant. “W-what! H-how?! Ooh. Is it that obvious?”

“My dear, you’re not the only girl I’ve seen with that rose-colored gaze while looking upon his very photogenic face.” He pats her shoulder reassuringly. “But I’m not trying to tease you. I legitimately need to know to figure out the best cut to fit your beautiful face.”

She groaned into her hands in embarrassment before peeking one eye to meet his in the mirror. “…a lot.” 

“I see. I know the perfect one for you.” Spinning the salon chair so she’s away from the mirror and facing him. “I don’t want you to see until it’s finished. Are you okay with that?”

She nodded, giving him a bright smile that shows how much trust she’s giving him.

“Let the magic begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> An old half-written fic idea from 3 years ago that needs to be done. This was before the hair-reveal episodes in Season 3.


End file.
